A Saiyan Thing
by AlphaDelta1001
Summary: While Videl is learning how to fly, an accident nearly puts her out for the count. When Gohan saves her, one explanation after another escalates to something further. G&V LEMON. COMPLETE


**DRAGONBALL Z**

**A SAIYAN THING**

_**Mount Paoz**_

_**Miles out from the Son residence…**_

It was a nice, warm day out in the South-East corner of the lush mountain ranges of Mount Paoz. A clearing had punched itself dead in the centre of these mountains where a small band of fighters was training for the World Martial Arts Tournament. Well, in the sense of training, it is meant by one half-Saiyan in particular teaching a certain raven haired girl how to fly. The youngest of the group was flying around the skies high above the clearing, laughing happily while in pursuit of a flying beetle. The three fighters present were no doubt Gohan, Videl and Goten. All three of them were caught up in their own business. Goten was having fun, but for Videl, she was finding that learning how to fly was a lot harder then she thought.

Gohan was standing stationary on the earth far below, several meters away from the dropping edge into a wide lake. Videl was currently flying above it with Goten zipping around behind her in the background, laughing away as he chased the insect in his sights. The young Saiyan had decided to do a follow through of Videl's course. If she could learn how to control both her inner chi and exterior ki, then she would be able to produce visible energy, something he was used to. She managed to accomplish this on the ground, but when it came to doing it while floating many stories above the ground and over a deep lake, it was much harder.

Still, the young Saiyan couldn't help but be amazed at Videl's quick progress. Adjusting his blue belt holding up his orange gi pants, he smiled and raised his right hand to his mouth to amplify his voice. "OK Videl, you can try it now. Remember, centre your chi and expand it slowly, then gather your outer energy. By combining it with your physical strength, you will be able to create the aura. Just…don't relinquish your hold on your flight," Gohan called. The short-cut, raven haired girl glanced down at Gohan and nodded with a confident smile.

"Sure Gohan. Here it goes…"

Clenching her fists, the raven haired girl took a powering up stance where she floated. Her face scrunched with concentration and effort. The winds that whipped around her from the mountain breeze suddenly picked up when she began to expand her energy. She could feel a new type of energy radiate off of her as she step by step, followed Gohan's instructions. She gritted her teeth, trying to bring her energy out into the aura. However, the one thing she forgot was not to visualize it. This caused her to lose focus and hold on her ki and she became mistaken every time she felt it being brought to the surface. In her frustration, she kept on trying, determined to get it right.

Gohan could sense Videl's ki rising. He concluded from his observation that, though she didn't look relaxed, she was gradually getting there. He could also see a faint white glow emit off of her. It wouldn't be long till a warping aura soon appeared. It may be weak at first, but she'll have to keep at it to get it right. The young Saiyan's eyes glimmered in admiration.

Meanwhile, the chibi Saiyan Goten had managed to catch up with his prey. The beetle, now within range, was within his grasp. The spiky haired, miniature Goku grabbed onto it and hugged it to him so that it didn't fly off. The beetle squired in his hands, but all in vein. Goten cheered happily and twirled in the air. He was unaware that he was still flying and quite a high speed and that he couldn't see where he was going. Little did he know was that he was heading straight for Videl.

"Hey Gohan! Look! I got him!" Goten shouted down to his older brother. Gohan caught his brother's yell and looked to the left, seeing Goten waving to him. At this point Gohan should have been feeling proud for his brother. But when he saw the younger Saiyan flying straight for Videl, he panicked and rushed forward.

"WAIT! GOTEN, WATCH OUT! VIDEL!" Gohan shouted. All of it happened so fast.

Videl dropped out of her focus and shouted down at Gohan. "What is it, Gohan?! Wh…GAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" WHAM! Goten ran head first right into Videl's back, ramming her through the air and knocking her out cold from the force of impact. Faster then a stone, Videl dropped where she crashed into the cold lake far below. A pillar of water shot into the air when Videl disappeared into the cold depths. Gohan gasped and ran forward, diving into the lake after her. Goten, rubbing his remarkably hard head looked around to see what had happened. When he finally realized that it wasn't a cliff he had rammed into, he started panicking.

"Oh no! Videl! Big brother…" the chibi stuttered, looking down at the lake far bellow. His grip slackened on the beetle he was holding and the bug flew away, disappearing in a flash. Goten didn't care. What he had done…what had happened; he knew it was his fault. Goten stammered more and dropped altitude, coming to hover above the lake. He shifted over it, losing sight of his older brother but could still sense his ki. "Gohan…Videl…" he squeaked.

Then, a shadowy image appeared in the water several feet away from him. The water began bubbling violently where the shadow was. Seconds later, the part of the lake exploded, water rising into the air when two figures appeared, one of them carrying the other. Goten wheeled around, gasping in surprise. His older brother had appeared, dripping wet with Videl held securely in his arms, bridal style. Videl was unconscious yet no doubt alive. She chocked and coughed on the mouth full of water she had caught when she plunged into the lake. Gohan was relieved, but still worried. Goten was overjoyed that his brother was alright.

"Gohan!" Goten exclaimed, following his big brother as he drifted over the lake and onto dry land. Gohan carried Videl further in, making sure he kept her away from the lake and harm. After which he had put enough distance between them and the lake, Gohan rested the girl down on the soft grass, his hand still supporting her head. Videl coughed some more before she was reduced to raspy breathing. Goten rushed over and stood by his side, looking down at Videl with worry. Gohan, though he knew she was still alive, was still concerned for her.

"Is she alright big brother," Goten asked shakily. Gohan nodded, looking down at Videl with his right hand placed on her stomach. Her breathing was easing now, and her ki was still stable. But there still remained the fact that he had to get her out of these wet clothes. She might get sick. He turned to his little brother, seeing him standing beside him.

"She's alright Goten. Just watch yourself next time. For now, I need you to get some towels from home and some blankets. I need to get her dried up. Now GO!" Goten nodded affirmatively before sprinting over to the perimeter of the clearing. With a quick power up and an instantaneous jump to Super Saiyan, Goten shot off for home. By the sound of Gohan's voice, the chibi wouldn't have time to explain to his mother the seriousness of the situation.

After seeing Goten leave, Gohan looked back down at Videl. Her breathing was normal again, but she still looked in pretty bad shape. Lifting up the back of her white tank top and pink T-shirt underneath, he saw a rather big bruise imprinted round her right side. From what he saw, there were no bones broken or damage to the spine. Still, the bruise looked pretty bad and he shook his head. Looking up into her face, he saw that her eyes were tightly shut and her eyelids were trembling. She must still be feeling a lot of pain now. He smiled, placing a comforting hand on her cheek. She seemed to relax at this, a sigh filled breath escaping her lips.

"Don't worry Videl. I'll fix you up in no time. Just hold on…" Gohan whispered.

Goten returned a couple of minutes later, bearing a couple of towels, a big, white bed-sheet with two smaller ones and a blanket. Gohan thanked his brother for his efforts and told him to turn around while he dried Videl up. There was a good reason for this because Gohan also had to get Videl out of her saturated clothes…

* * *

_**2 hours later…**_

Videl slowly started to regain consciousness. Now feeling no pain at all, except for a little soreness in her lower back, she was alright. Overall, her condition was stable. Well, finally after the much needed rest the regain her energy, the girl's eyes began to flutter open. Her vision was dark and blurry at first. But as her eyes adjusted to the new medium and her brain remembered what her eyes were for, her vision came into focus. All the while, she could hear a very familiar voice echoing in her mind…

"_Videl…Videl…_Videl…"

She shook her head slowly. She felt a bit dizzy, but that was understandable. Before she blanked out she felt like she had been taken down by a train. Amazingly enough none of her bones were broken. Maybe she was a lot tougher then she thought. Anyway, after a quick recovery of memory and strength, she finally began to realize who it was talking to her. Looking down at her from above were two shadowy impressions. When her eyesight came into full focus, she saw it to be Gohan and Goten, the two Son brothers. Goten's face lit up when he saw Videl finally wake up while Gohan smiled, his mature expression firm and defined.

"YAY! VIDEL…YOU'RE AWAKE!" the hyperactive child exclaimed.

"It's good to see you're alright Vid," Gohan said happily.

Videl's eyes flew open and instantaneously she sat up. The girl looked around wildly at the two boys staring at her, as well as flying over her surroundings. Gohan and Goten pulled away, slightly taken aback by her sudden sit up. Gohan chuckled and rested his hands on his lap where he knelt while Goten just sat cross-legged, amused by Videl's energy whir. When she finally calmed down, both Gohan and Goten could relax. It was only when Videl made a surprising yet obvious discovery.

Looking down at herself after feeling a lack of covering, she found that she was wrapped in several white sheets and was covered by a blanket. A larger, white spread sheet was laid beneath her, almost like a picnic rug. When she felt nothing underneath the white sheets covering her (by that, she meant absolutely nothing), the girl's face flushed full on red and she fisted her right hand. With wavering eyes and gritted teeth, she glared up at both Goten and Gohan for an answer. So far, she seemed to be taking it pretty well.

"HEY! Why am I wearing these!" she practically screamed, looking at Gohan with fury evident in her eyes. Gohan and Goten freaked and backed off. By the look Videl was sending him, Gohan was not implied to infuriate her more.

The young Saiyan held his hands up in defense and gulped. "Videl…please…just let me explain…"

"GOHAN…where are my clothes!" Videl yelled furiously. Trembling slightly, Gohan pointed towards a tree not to far from where they were sitting. Videl followed his directions and saw her clothes and Gohan's hanging from one of the tree's branches. Looking back, Videl finally noticed that Gohan was only wearing tight blue spandex shorts or, more in sense, his underwear. His gi boots were also removed and were propped under the tree with Videl's. Though she was quite captured by his figure, she shook her thoughts clear and glared back up at him.

"Your clothes are drying with mine. Look…can you at least let me explain…?" Gohan asked kindly, hiding his nervousness. Videl hardened her glare and sent him another accusing shout.

"DID YOU STRIP ME, GOHAN!" Videl screamed. Gohan blushed brightly yet continued to deny these accusations. Even if they were true, Gohan wanted to put it to her as delicately as possible. He had to calm her down first.

"Videl! I would never do such a thing. No, wait. Let me rephrase that. Whatever it is you are thinking I didn't!" Gohan replied, adding more volume so if Videl were to cut into him, then he would outmatch her voice. But with Videl's vocal cords, she could out yell almost anyone, including Chi-Chi.

Looking between the pair, Goten sat on the sidelines. This conversation was becoming quite heated from his point of view. It reminded him of the arguments Bulma and Vegeta got into, and occasionally mom and Gohan. He tilted his head curiously upon listening to what had already been said. He decided to butt in, just to make things a little bit clear. He cleared his throat and raised a shaking hand, as if wanting to answer a question thrown at him by a teacher.

"Uhh…well…umm…Gohan… you did take off Videl's clothes…" Goten said, his voice as innocent as ever. Gohan and Videl glanced over at the chibi Saiyan. Videl caught every word Goten said, so did Gohan. Relieved that Goten had decided to interrupt, used this to try and enforce his replies.

"Goten…you saw what happened to Videl. It was an accident," Gohan explained, turning back to Videl to see her glaring at him again with red cheeks. "Videl, you fell into that lake after you got knocked out by Goten and I got you out before you drowned. If I didn't get you out of those wet clothes and into something warmer, your heart would make a bigger effort to pump blood throughout the rest of your body and warm you. If that happened then you would have suffered critical heart stress failure. If not that, then you would have caught a serious cold," Gohan continued, pointing out the important facts. Videl seemed to understand, but she still felt really violated. Goten blinked several times, hearing his brother's side of the story. But as always, there was always another side who wanted to add something in, and it happened to be Goten again.

"But big brother…you know it's rude to take off someone's underwear and clothes when they don't know you are doing it. It's very bad…mom says so," Goten stated. Gohan fell over anime style but immediately shot back up. His face was redder then ever.

"N-No! I mean, yes. But I had to Goten! She would have gotten sick. I would never do such things, only if it was an emergency," Gohan shouted. Goten smiled cheekily.

"Well big brother…mom says that you like Videl very much. You also talk in your sleep about how beautiful she is," Goten said. Gohan's face flushed several different shades of red at this.

"Don't change the subject, Goten! How does this even fit into the category in question?!" yelled Gohan. Goten laughed and floated off the ground. Turning round, he waved at both Gohan and Videl, seeing the pair staring up at him with cross-sectioned deer caught in the headlights looks. The sight was hysterically funny.

"I'm heading off to Trunks' place. Kissy-kissy…BYE!" Goten joked before shooting off into the skies and disappearing over the horizon, a trail of golden ki following him. Gohan shouted and waved a fist after his younger brother.

"Goten! You get back here now!" Gohan yelled. Knowing that his voice would never carry out fast enough to catch Goten, he sunk to his knees even more and sighed in defeat. Looking down at the earth with a red face, the young Saiyan prepared for the worse.

Glancing over at Videl, Gohan saw her staring at him with anger in her eyes and a blush still streaking across her cheeks. She glanced down at the sheets she had wrapped around her. She gripped them tightly and brought the hems up to her shoulders. She felt them sliding off of her. She sweated nervously and blushed with embarrassment. No matter what she did, the sheets continued threatening to fall off of her body.

"Stupid…how could this happen? Knocked unconscious so that he could look at my body afterwards," she mumbled. She wheeled round and narrowed her eyes down on Gohan. The young Saiyan gulped, nervous sweat running down from his forehead. He backed off, edging away slowly as Videl's glare became more intense.

"Videl…please. You must understand. I had to dress you into something warmer so that you didn't get sick," Gohan said, stammering. Videl gritted her teeth and growled before shooting at him again.

"GOHAN, you must have looked at me because I'm not wearing any underwear under this! Why couldn't you let someone else do it?" Videl shouted. Gohan chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, that is sort of a problem. You see there is no one else out here, only Goten and me. I couldn't let Goten do it because he's too young, he doesn't understand these things yet," Gohan explained nervously. He couldn't help but tremble.

Videl sharpened her glare. "And why didn't you take me back to your place? Your mother could have helped me!" she growled. Gohan gulped. He didn't really know why he didn't take her home. Still, there was a good reason for that.

"Videl, I couldn't transport you in the state you were in. You were pretty bruised up when I got you out. I had to attend to your injuries quickly before any permanent effects could take place," Gohan continued to explain. Well, half of it was true. He wanted to help Videl himself. He didn't know why though. Videl scowled.

"I still don't believe you. How can you undress me and dress me into this without looking?! You must have looked; otherwise I would still be in those wet clothes," Videl said. This seemed to catch Gohan a little. His tongue tied for a second there. After rubbing the back of his head and thinking about how he did it (since most of the time he was seeing black) he replied.

"Videl…I wouldn't do anything that would offend you. I would never look anywhere you wouldn't want me to, I swear. I may have glanced once or twice but I passed it and dressed you up quickly. What else could I have done?" Gohan replied. Videl growled and clenched her fists, pointing at him accusingly.

"I knew it! You did look you pervert!" she shouted. Gohan bit his lip and stood up, backing away even more. Videl knelt up and, still holding up one side of the sheet wrapped around her, continued yelling at him. "I wish that this event never happened! You could have taken the risk and fly me back to your place to your mother! But no! You had to do this yourself!"

Gohan gulped and stepped back again, holding his hands up incase she lashed out at him. "Please Videl! Calm down! You'll overwork yourself…"

"I'll _overwork_ you, Gohan!" Videl screamed and leapt at him, attempting to grab his shoulders and bring him down. Unfortunately for her, the sheets she had wrapped around her kept her from making quick movement and so when she leapt at him, she wasn't propelled very far. She ended up grabbing his boxers and pulling them down. Videl's eyes widened with shock with what she saw. Gohan shouted in shock and tried to back off but was unable to thanks to his shorts…uhh…boxers at his feet.

"VIDEL!" he yelled, his face fully flushed with embarrassment.

Videl gulped and smiled rather nervously, her cheeks reddening. She couldn't help but stare at Gohan's privates, seriously embarrassing the young Saiyan.

"G-Gohan…" she whispered, her tone dripping with admiration. It was the only thing she could say. A sudden feeling of excitement shot up inside of her, arousing her better interests and turning her on. She couldn't help herself, it was overwhelming. She crawled closer to him, with Gohan backing off in response. She caught him, grabbing his hips and pulling him back to her. Gohan stammered, wondering what the hell Videl was doing. Here he was, standing naked in front of her and she didn't even mind it. It looked as though she wanted something with him for some reason. He couldn't explain it.

"V-Videl…do you mind…this is embarrassing…"

Videl giggled and looked up at him. As nervous as he was, her eyes took him in fully. For the first time she fully noticed him. Her hormones were clouding her. What she wanted most in the world now was him. After bringing him in closer, she grabbed his arousal and began massaging it with her hands. It was incredibly big and hard. She judged it to be…12 inches roughly. God, he was big. She grinned greedily and slowly leaned in and locked her lips around the tip of his shaft. Gohan gasped when he was taken in by her warm mouth and hands. His own hands fisted and his head reared back, his eyes shut tightly. He gritted his teeth, feeling her begin to suck on him.

The raven haired girl moaned, feeling some sort of hot liquid reach her tongue. She continued sucking, her head bobbing up and down. All the while her mind whirled. _"Oh God, Gohan. W-What's going on? At first I'm angry with him but now…I really want him. It's true he's really attractive and handsome but I…I can't help myself! I must have him…!"_

Gohan bit his bottom lip and looked down at Videl, his body shaking. Her touch was unbearable. She really knew what she was doing. The question on his mind was how could she do this and why? But whatever it was, he just continued to enjoy it. "Videl…w-what are you doing?"

Videl pulled off, licking the tip of his arousal and kissing the sides. She nipped at it, tasting the pre-juices that seeped out. She licked her lips and looked up at him. Her cheeks were all red and a loving, lustful expression replaced her usual, hard glare. Gohan was shocked at how beautiful she looked with that face. He blushed even more. After that brief stare exchange, Videl went back to work and locked lips around her shaft again, putting as much into her mouth as possible. She moaned continuously as she sucked on it. Gohan shook more and shut his eyes tightly, his hands fisting. A strange pressure began building up around his shaft. He had a hunch he knew what it was.

"_Kami…how can she…uugghh. Yes…Videl. She's really good. But…why and how…? How can she be…doing this to me?"_ he thought. His mind was thrown into turmoil, all the while he continued enjoying the pleasure he felt from her being there. After searching his mind for a moment, he opened one eye and looked down, seeing her head bobbing up and down slowly, pleasuring him beyond belief. His body trembled more. _"It…must be a Saiyan thing…"_

Videl continued sucking on his erection. The two of them moaned lowly, both of them enjoying the sensations that came with this simplistic act. It was a first time for both of them, and they loved it so far. Videl pulled off slightly, taking in the tip. "Oh…Gohan…mmm…" she moaned, hungrily taking in his manhood again. She sucked on it more, changing the speeds every time just so that it didn't hurt him. Gohan wasn't hurt that easily though. Besides, he wouldn't be anyway. Videl was sure to take her time with him.

After what seemed like an hour, Gohan suddenly gave way to pressure. With a louder moan of all, he discharged, filling up Videl's mouth and splattering her face. The girl gasped at the sudden spray and released his manhood. The amount that came out of him was a real surprise. She licked her lips, tasting his fluids and hot juices. She moaned in satisfaction. It tasted really good.

Gohan gasped for breath as he backed off, his face flushing with sweat pouring out of him. He rounded on Videl again, seeing her wiping her face and smoldering herself with his essence. He watched her stand up and smile mischievously at him. Gohan gulped, still backing away. He walked onto the sheets laid out on the grass, stopping moments later.

"V-Videl…w-wait…" he stuttered. Videl smiled more lovingly and stood up. She walked sensuously over to him, removing the sheets wrapped around her. The covers slid down her body and fell casually to the floor, the raven haired girl stepping out of them. Gohan gawked at her with wide eyes. Videl's body was perfect. She was sleek, amazingly curvaceous and beautiful. As delicate as she looked, she was very strong, but that didn't matter to Gohan. She had completely captured his attention, which was exactly what she wanted.

Videl blushed under his stare and walked over to him. Gohan didn't move or tremble. His eyes became locked with hers and whatever nervousness he felt was washed away, replaced by the exact opposite. The raven haired girl ran her hands over his chest and abdominals, pushing him back a little. She giggled and pressed her breasts against his chest, pushing him down. Gohan sat himself down on the ground with Videl lying across him, her front against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him, their breaths mingling.

"Gohan…you're so handsome…so sexy," she said seductively, driving his senses crazy. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, both of them pulling each other into a passionate kiss. They both sighed and continued to kiss, their tongues entering each other's mouths and engaging in a dance. While they kissed, their hands explored each other. Videl's ran down Gohan's muscular chest and sides. Gohan explored every bit of her, his strokes heating her up, making her moan. A particular stroke caused Videl to detach from the kiss and moan even louder. She felt his arousal brush up around her inner thigh. That part being very sensitive now.

After admiring every curve and square inch of Videl's body, Gohan pulled away and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. Videl groaned and pulled away, sitting up a little and reaching underneath her. Her hand found what it had been looking for and she grabbed it gently, massaging it. Gohan gasped and moaned, his body trembling again. He found her touch very exquisite, and he couldn't help but succumb to the pleasure. Videl smiled up at him.

"You like?" she asked playfully. Gohan gulped and nodded, a smile appearing on his sweat covered face.

"Yeah," he replied with a gasp. Videl grinned and looked down the length of his body, seeing her hand continuously massaging his manhood. Her grin widened when she saw the position they were in. She looked back up at him with a smile, her eyes wavering and her cheeks red.

Videl then leaned in and kissed him, then pulled away, looking into his eyes again. "It's just you and me, Gohan. You're all mine…" she whispered, her other hand running down his chest and abs.

With a grin of his own, Gohan pulled Videl into a passionate kiss, both of them being locked in those few heated moments for what seemed like an eternity. After a while, they broke away. With a reassuring nod, Gohan took Videl's hips and gently guided her down onto him with Videl helping with the process. With a gentle thrust after the tip was in, Gohan drove himself into her. Videl yelped and then moaned, hugging Gohan tightly when she felt him inside her. Gohan gasped and looked at her, seeing her whimpering.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. Videl smiled and nodded.

"Yes…I'm alright. Please, keep going…"

With a final nod, Gohan began slowly thrusting in and out of her. Videl soon began moaning loudly, her hands placed on his stomach as she bounced on top of him. The pain she felt before quickly turned into pleasure and immediately after it did, Videl began enjoying it immensely. Almost crying out in ecstasy, Videl leaned forward and hugged Gohan tightly. Feeling him thrust into her deeply was the most amazing thing she had ever felt. The two of them kissed, closing their eyes and basking in the feeling passing them by.

Videl let out a cry as the pleasure became too overwhelming and she leaned back. She placed her hands behind her onto Gohan's legs for support as she arched back in a loud moan. Her eyes shut tightly, her hips grinding into Gohan's crotch. After the wave of pleasure came and went, she looked down at Gohan through pants of air. She could see him smiling up at her, sweating a lot and moaning silently. Videl smiled back, her breasts bouncing as she drove her crotch into his over and over again. She shut her eyes again and cried out a forced down moan. Gohan grabbed her hips and helped pull her down as she went up. Both of them worked away, sweating more and more with their excess juices building up at their crotches and mixing to form a sweet cocktail. They were both wet with the heat of sex.

Videl leaned forward again and straddled herself, moaning out as she placed her hands on Gohan's abs for support. Her toes curled as she felt her orgasm coming along. "OH GOHAN! Don't stop…OOOHHHHhhhh…GOD…OOOhhhh!!!"

Gohan was turned on by Videl's cries of ecstasy, causing him to continue on with his pleasurable assaults. The two of them changed positions, rolling over with Gohan on top and Videl beneath him. The pair kept it up, going on longer then expected. Soon enough, Videl began reaching her peak. She wrapped her legs around his waste as he brought himself up a little, pounding her with faster thrusts. She couldn't take it anymore. With a loud cry, she gripped the sheets beneath her and released. Gohan smirked and helped her ride it out, both of them still locked. After Videl rode out her orgasm, she tried to rest but couldn't as she was continuously thrust in by Gohan. She gasped for breath, regaining what little composure she had and returned the pleasure. With both of them moaning loudly, they continued on from there. Soon enough, after changing positions again, Videl found herself reaching climax again. It soon exploded, with the raven haired girl releasing for a second time. She was amazed that Gohan was able to keep it in for so long. Then again, he was strong.

After Videl came six more times in the hour of being locked together, Gohan finally reached his. Gritting his teeth, he tried holding it in longer. But unable to withstand it anymore, he let out a loud moan of his own and came, just as Videl did. Gohan's eyes flashed turquoise for a moment, his ki spiking up when he discharged into his lover. But all too soon it died, and the two of them fell back onto the sheets in exhaustion.

Regaining their breath, the two of them pulled apart. Then they lay side by side on the sheets. They soul gazed for a while, smiling at each other with pure delight. The silence was broken when Videl finally spoke up.

"Gohan…you were amazing. I never knew you were this good," Videl said. Gohan smiled back and nodded.

"I never knew you were that good either Videl. First time eh…" Videl nodded.

"Yeah, first time…but you were great…"

Gohan chuckled. Both of them too exhausted to stand up, the young Saiyan decided to make him and Videl more comfortable. Taking the blanket Goten had brought previously for Videl's use, he tossed it over them. With that done, Videl cuddled up to him and sighed, resting her head against his chest. Gohan wrapped his arms around her in a embrace and held her close, never wanting to part from her again.

Before the two of them blanked out, Videl was able to utter one more thing.

"I love you Gohan…"

"I love you too Videl…"

* * *

_**Back at the Son residence**_

_**An hour later…**_

Chi-Chi stood outside the Son residence, the sun setting in the distance and the birds chirping dying down a little. She smiled as she waited for the arrival of two very anticipated guests. She had heard what Goten had explained to her, and when Gohan and Videl didn't come back with Goten, she knew something was up. It was a while later of standing outside the house did Gohan and Videl come into view. Videl had her arms wrapped around Gohan's and the young Saiyan was smiling down at her, both of them dressed back into their clothes with Gohan carrying the bag of sheets and blankets. Chi-Chi grinned and waved.

"HEY GOHAN… HEY VIDEL", called Chi-Chi. Gohan and Videl smiled and waved back at the cheerful mother, coming within range.

"Hi Chi-Chi", they called. Chi-Chi smiled and walked over to them, arms crossed. Gohan and Videl watched as she came up to them, a familiar glint in her eyes.

"Well, well, well! Should have known something was going on between you two. But I'm not going to pry", Chi-Chi exclaimed. Gohan and Videl stared. Unable to resist, Chi-Chi just went ahead. This would sure make a good story with the other guys.

"So…how did it go? You know what I'm talking about", said Chi-Chi, giving them a wink. Gohan paled when Chi-Chi said this, her eyes scrutinizing the both of them. He knew they should have taken that bath. Videl blushed a deep shade of red and huddle up to Gohan even more as he scratched the back of his head, grinning nervously.

"Mum… I can explain"…

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
